


laundry and disney songs

by mmmonster_doughnutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Disney Songs, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmonster_doughnutt/pseuds/mmmonster_doughnutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam is on a solo hunt, you and dean have to stay at the bunker. While you are doing the laundry, you discover that Dean doesn’t know how to do the laundry and that he has a soft spot for Disney songs. What will you do with this knowledge when you bust him singing some?</p><p>hi, this is my first fanfic, so please comment if you like it or think that some things could be better...<br/>thanks!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	laundry and disney songs

‘Dean? You have something that needs washing?’ you yelled.  
You got no response. Oh god, which anime was he watching now. You swore that, if he was watching Death Note again, he would get laundry duty the next two weeks. But the closer you came to his room, the more you started to hear other sounds. You kept listening at the door but couldn’t hear anything clear.  
‘Whatever’ you sighed on your way to the laundry room.  
‘If he needs something washed, he’ll have to do it himself.’

When you finally finished the laundry and went to the library for some extra research on sirens, Dean passed by.  
‘Y/N, did you already do the laundry?’ he asked.  
‘Yes actually, I yelled like three times. Now you can do it yourself.’ You answered. He stumbled, then turned back and came to you.  
‘I don’t know how’ he mumbled. It was so soft, you couldn’t understand him.  
‘What?’ you asked.  
‘I don’t know how to do the laundry’ he said, louder now.

You were astounded. Here he was, a badass hunter who had slain creatures that only appeared in nightmares, and he didn’t know how to do the laundry. Then you chuckled.  
‘You’re not even joking, are you?’  
He shook his head.  
‘C’mon, I’ll show you.’ You took his hand and showed him how to do the laundry.  
‘If you didn’t know how to wash your clothes, then who did?’  
‘Most of the time, Sam was responsible over the laundry and I was responsible for the food.’  
‘Oh, so you are the cook.’ A small grin appeared on your mouth.  
‘What? What’s so funny about that?’  
‘I don’t know, just didn’t picture you as the cook, I guess’ you snickered.  
‘Are there any other guilty pleasures that I need to know of? Like for example; Sponge Bob or Disney songs?’ you teased.  
‘What?’ Dean asked, but his voice sounded higher than normal. ‘Why would I like such things? I am a full masculine person who will not ever like Disney songs, you understand?’  
‘I didn’t say I doubted your masculinity, Dean, but now you speak of it…’ you defended yourself.  
Dean gave you an angry look and mumbled something you couldn’t understand.  
‘Hey Blabbermouth, speak up. My hearing is not that good.’  
‘I said, y/n, I would want to see you cook as well as I do’ he said and went back to his room.

You had to giggle. You had won this round. He would think of a really good payback if you didn’t apologise today. But you decided to enjoy your victory for a couple more hours. You would apologise later.

‘Dean? Can I come in?’ you carefully asked. It was time to be the grown up in this argument. There was no answer. You gently pushed open the door and went inside his room. What you saw there, made you smile from the surprise. There he was. Dean Winchester, a badass hunter who went to Hell and back, was singing songs from the Lion King. You were really startled, but amused. Who thought Dean Winchester would still have a bit of a childish side. You was leaning against de door while he finished his song. When he turned around to change the CD, he saw you.  
‘Dammit, y/n, how long are you already standing there?’ he asked ashamed. He turned down the radio.  
‘Long enough’ you answered as you stepped forward to turn on the radio again. ‘Who knew there was still a side of you that I didn’t know? Who knew that deep down, you could still be the child you weren’t able to be?’ you came closer.  
‘I’m not judging you, Winchester. It’s fun to be a kid again, once in a while’ you said while turning the radio to a maximum. Dean’s embarrassment faded away as you started to sing “I’ll make a man out of you” from Mulan.  
‘C’mon, D, you know you want to sing it’ you laughed as you pointed to him. Finally he admitted and he sang like you never heard before. You hated to admit it, but he was really good at it. You ended up singing an awful lot of Disney songs together and in some way, you managed to start a tickle fight. 

When you were resting, laying your head on his chest while he let his fingers slide through your hair, you couldn’t stop thinking of how lucky you were.  
‘Don’t tell Sammy, please?’ he asked.  
‘It’ll be our secret’ you promised.

You had the best friendship with Dean you could ever imagine. But you couldn’t resist the urge to ask something else.  
‘Was I right about Spongebob too?’  
‘Shut up!’ he answered, but you knew you had won, again.

‘Maybe’ he added.


End file.
